Attack on Titan: 2000 years in the future
by MeleeBlaziken
Summary: After 2000 years, the titans have returned. The oil supplies have contenued to skyrocket due to other planets having much in quantity. Due to a bad military, the city of New Houston has been taken over... But who will stop the titans? (Misprint, Gerald in the beginning is just Kiyoshi.)


Attack on Titan: 2000 years in the future.

The year is 2870

I will say what happens in the future:

Fossil fuels still hold up after a huge supply is found in the mantle and on a distant planet, along with a ban by the law on many things that use too much fossil fuel.

The sky has special machines in the air that clear pollution.

Several planets that support life are visited and have resources taken from them, and also have people living on them.

No aliens are found.

What happens at the end of Attack on Titan

(Just a way on how Titans still exist in the future, and explains some things, not an accurate prediction.)

The last Titans fall under the Earth, and are forced to eat moles and other animals for survival.

Eren has a family and continues the race for centuries.

Most of the technology is broken at the end of the fighting and the methods to make them are lost for centuries.

The basement is visited but again, gets buried under the Earth and is nonexistent as it collapses, however some things about it and info is discovered.

So, here is the story.

Part 1/2

Gerald Klaus (Relative is Eren) and Drake Newman are playing on their Virtual Reality System and are playing baseball on the system. Gerald's mother is looking on the news and watching the next Oil Rush take place on the planet Armstrong (Named after Neil Armstrong).

Another Oil Rush is in New Houston, Texas.

"So Drake, what player do you think is the best?"

"I don't-"

(The power mysteriously goes out)

"Looks like the power went out again."

"The TV has a good story, let's watch it, it runs on battery power" – Kiyoshi

The TV is talking about mysterious giant courpses found underground.

An earthquake like rumble is happening.

A giant like creature comes out of the ground, everyone is screaming.

The TV channel receives static.

"Oh gosh, something is happening… Is this from China expirementing on humans again?" – Gerald

"No way, that is something China wouldn't make… It's 50 feet!"

"Sirens blare, and their dad takes them in a car to the nearest air raid bunker."

"Oh my god! It's right there! Dad, go damn faster!" – Kiyoshi

"Can't you shut the hell up? We are in an emergency! "

"Of course, we always get the bad luck. This city is a heckhole." – Drake

All of a sudden, the bridge collapses.

"NO!"

The car brakes urgently and hits the two characters in the head, knocking them out.

The car falls down under a pile of debris.

Owww…

Where am I?

Kiyoshi wakes up and sees blood all over him. The remains of his parents are on the roof of the car, and his friend is missing.

He sees Airships shooting at the the mysterious creatures, but fail to kill them, and get smashed on a building.

He climbs out of the car, and finds that everybody is gone, he finds a Speedport (Basically a really fast subway), and finds that there is a last train that was unused. He finds someone there. It's a girl crying. She is likely 12 and has a scar on her face.

"Why did this happen… We are so far ahead in the future, we should be available to do anything! Lousy military, didn't save my parents!"

Kiyoshi goes and trys to calm her, but is cut in the face by a knife by the girl out of anger.

"Ouch, calm down, damn it!"

"NO! Stay away, you fool!"

" If you just hide here, nothing will come good!"

"Just stay away, okay? OKAY?"

Kiyoshi just leaves her alone and trys to look for a way to escape.

But then, a thing in his head tells him to stay and fight. It tells him to kill them.

(But… I'm just a weak and pathetic little boy. I even fake eating the M-Protean meals during breakfast.. What could I do?)

(Then don't fight, you're just a coward!)

Jerald starts crying and runs outside.

He finds a Titan and then runs at it, but is then picked up, and is nearly eaten, but then bites the hand of the Titan, and gets the chance to run away out of fear, and luckily gets away.

He finds a gang of kids who are under the bridge, and they start fighting Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi is studdering, and then throws a punch out of defense.

He misses. His opponent then gets out his pocket knife, but accidently his finger on the retracting part and puts a hole in his finger. His opponent starts wailing and asking for help. Kiyoshi gets out an insta-heal kit and gets out the flesh restorer, and hands it to the boy. The boy stops wailing and thanks him. The other kids meet him and Kiyoshi asks what his name is.

His name is Nolan Brandon. Afterwords, the kids go and threaten the girl to leave their space. The girl then slashes the leader with a knife and makes him bleed. The other boy kicks her and she retaliates with a punch that knocks him down to the ground, and then Kiyoshi hits her hard and she falls down and starts gasping for air. Kiyoshi starts feeling sorry for her and helps her up. She raises her hands and surrenders, and the boys take her to a toolshed. There is a place that has two wrist locks and one saw, but Kiyoshi right away sees exactly what is gonna happen… She will be executed!

The girl trys to break free but fails. Then, Gerald tells the boys to stop this instant. Nolan doesn't say anything. The girl starts calling for her brother to save her, but nothing happens. Kiyoshi then sees her sit on the chair and sees her watch the saw go to her neck. But the machine stops. Nolan unplugs the machine and forcefully chokes the leader.

"Why? This girl did nothing wrong! Free her you bastard!" – Nolan

"*Gasp* You really think we need her? She's weak! Girls are weak and are stupid! They are useless in this kind of situation! All they do is just cry! *Gasp* *Cough*" – Unknown leader

"Did you see her kick your ass? She is way tougher than you. If you don't accept that she shouldn't die and join our gang, you will feel the slice of a blade!" – Nolan

The unnamed leader says that she can be in, and then starts hyperventilating for air.

The girl then thanks Kiyoshi and Nolan for freeing her, and then knocks out the unnamed leader. The other boys welcome her into the group. They then invite her to raid the grocery store for food, and she says yes. She also invites some other friends that she knew that also hid with her on the unused vechicle.

Part 2/2

They live and hide for 3 years. They then find a nerd who can make super suits from parts he stole out of an abandoned store. They plan to raid the titans one day, and they think on how they can defeat them. But they have no idea how to kill them, so they have a pre-mission, as well as the person they met to collect data from what the rebels will say from experience. So three years later, they have what they could scavage from wrecked New Houston and it's surrounding cities, which would be some guns, jetpacks, and some spear-like mechanical staffs. That's everything they could get. A couple of people died from the Titans stomping or eating them. There hasn't been many deaths because of upgraded medical technology. So on 10/24/2873, they plan to fight the titans.

The girl's name has been revealed to be Kicho, and the leader's name is Hunter. Drake hasn't been found yet, but there has been no proof he's dead. The other person's name is Blue.

"So here's what we're doing. We have Group A go and distract the titans by going on the balcony of the Rocket Hotel, and we have Group B use the hovercar and drive group A out of the building, and have Group C start shooting and stabbing the titans at any point that a human would die at, since they are human like. Understand?" Everyone says they understand and the plan goes underway. Kiyoshi lands and goes into the building with everyone else in group C. They wait for the titans to start going for Group A.

Once Group A evacuates, they fly with their jetpacks and start shooting. Kiyoshi starts flying and shooting at one of the titans. The titan then looks at Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi starts getting a flashback to the car crash and the blood on him. He then finds that he was daydreaming and starts falling down. He then realizes he's falling and starts flying again, and starts gaining anger and shooting the titan. But then he realizes it doesn't do anything. He thinks that stabbing would be better, so he does that. He slices off some parts of it's body, but doesn't kill it. He then sees someone die infront of him. The mission is called off. So far, two people died in the mission and nothing was lost besides the two people. Info was collected and they then repeated the mission. So then, Kiyoshi, was told that some reactions were based on the neck. He then stabbed a titan in the neck, and it was killed.

He then stopped.

"I killed a Titan! I have a confirmed kill!"

Nobody answered. In the distance he saw several people being eaten by a titan. Kicho and Kiyoshi were fighting off the titans, the rest were either loading up to fight or were dead. The mission had many titans killed so far but not all were killed. Kiyoshi was then picked up by a titan. It was huge. He was nearly eaten, but he was saved by someone. He then knew that group A had started fighting. So that meant that he has others fighting on his side.

"I've ran out of fuel and so have others! The mission needs to be called off!"

Then, there was the sound of blood.

As far as the machine was telling Kiyoshi, he and others were still alive. Nolan had said that he was Kicho's brother, and that's why he wanted her to live 3 years ago. He died after saying that. Soon, Blue, Kiyoshi, Kicho, and 3 rebels were still alive. The last titan was killed and the mission was a success. But there were many things wrong.

Ending:

The entire U.S was destroyed when they looked through every state. The government's military was weak due to there being no conflict for 300 years, along with only one world war in the 2200's. And not just that, but the titans had likely gone to other countries. The war was likely still up, and they met other rebellions. This whole thing was only the beginning.


End file.
